


Lost Behind Another Sigh

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram, theconsciousdarkness



Series: The Hannigram Project [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prostate Massage, Sex on Hannibal's Chaise Lounge (that's totally a thing), Will's first time cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsciousdarkness/pseuds/theconsciousdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An ask/answer exchange, carried out on tumblr. Will's part is in bold; in this and subsequent rounds, he will be voicing his internal dialogue, as he does in crime reconstructions, as well as speaking aloud in context. Hannibal is actually speaking.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost Behind Another Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> An ask/answer exchange, carried out on tumblr. Will's part is in bold; in this and subsequent rounds, he will be voicing his internal dialogue, as he does in crime reconstructions, as well as speaking aloud in context. Hannibal is actually speaking.

**The weather has been deteriorating for days. We were taken out of the field early, there was too much snow coming in. It could be Monday before it’s cleared enough to go back. I was relieved when you called me, asking me to stay the weekend. I arrive at your door chilled to the very bone. My gloves do nothing, my hands stiff and cold when you pull me inside. The contrast is sharp - the bleak, grey of winter giving way to the warmth of your house. Your arms.**

You work too long, Will, and in such adverse conditions. The comforts of my home, and my arms, are always offered freely to you. Kissing you, I draw you in to the warmth of my body, feeling you begin to thaw, if only a little. I am quite sure that you could benefit from some brandy in front of the fire. And I envision other ways in which to bring the flush back to your pale skin. We must be grateful to the storm for giving us this unexpected time together.

**I could feel myself shivering when I first arrived, but your embrace is warm, filled with promise. I watch with a kind of detached fascination as you pull the gloves from my hands, still cold, and cover them with your own. Your skin is almost hot against mine. The thought of brandy, and a fire, and the closeness of your body make me lightheaded. You release me and I follow eagerly.**

Should I examine you for signs of frostbite, Will? The warmth has already begun to return to your skin. Come and sit with me. We can talk of things which will bring liquid heat to the deepest parts of your imaginative capacities. I see how your curiosity is enhanced by the brandy and the fire. Allow it to run away unhindered. What do you envision when I talk to you of such a connection? I can tell you that my touch will be beautifully intimate.

**I’m intrigued by your words, your question, and by the promise of things to come. I grasp your hand when we come to sit next to one another. There's a smile on your lips. I can feel it, despite my eyes set on the flickering light before us. The brandy settles on my tongue. Warm, smooth, like your voice that washes over me. I lean into you, my lips against yours. My eyes close and I think of us. There is a connection between us, you and I. Deep and dark and full of boundless desire.**

You speak of our connection, yet there are ways to deepen it still. Many times of late I have thought of discussing with you something which will warm you much more than brandy or a simple fire. To touch you, with greater desire than I imagine you have been before. I see that the color is returning to your face; I envision your reactions to that which I propose would be more beautiful. As my arm enfolds you now, the heat of your body reacts to mine. The pleasure I could bring you is beyond my ability to adequately describe; but if you asked me, I would attempt to.

**I would gladly give up to you my body, my mind. The last of my brandy is gone and while I am warmed from it, your arms are infinitely more satisfying. My head rests against your chest, fingers easing under your shirt to touch your skin. What is this pleasure you could bring to me? This connection? When I dream of those things, I feel you against me, possessing me. In form, in thought. Will you have me? What pleasure could I give to you that would not pale in comparison to what you offer me?**

Although my empathic tendencies are not precisely the same as yours, Will, do not doubt that I frequently share in the pleasure I give to you. To bring you new forms, to take you to new heights; it is exhilarating. And what will I do to cause this in you, and in me? I have found my thoughts frequently returning to it, unbidden. Deliberate and careful, a deeply penetrative massage. Arousing you so slowly. Holding you close, as I do now, to feel your every response. Come with me, to my bedroom. I am finding myself  _impatient_  to begin.

**I can feel my heartbeat, heavy, inpatient in its own right, as you describe what is to come. What you will do, cause me to feel, I have not experienced before. I am lost in thought, visualizing what may happen. But your arms are around me then, drawing my awareness to your hands as they work at the buttons of my shirt. It’s suddenly confining and I’m pleased to shrug out of it. I grab your wrist, as you lead me away, the promise of unending pleasure singing through my veins.**

Such a beautiful way to describe the visceral reaction of your body. I imagine that if you feel that way now, the experience will be quite unprecedented for you. As I lead you to my bedroom, I can feel your blood thrumming at the pulse in your wrist. It is opportune that you have left some clothing behind; making it that much easier for me to remove the rest. In the warmth and comfort of the smaller space, the remainder is removed with ease. Your hand trembles as it covers mine at the leather of your belt. I will not tell you to be at ease, not yet. Allow yourself to relish the apprehension.

**I do as you ask, letting the feeling of your body, your unspoken intentions wash over me. Not yet knowing the whole of your plan, I feel myself sinking into that apprehension, wondering what is to come. The warmth of your fingers as they dance against my skin is exhilarating. I ache with desire to touch you. I reach out, my hands unsteady but eager against yours. Moments pass, then you're upon me again, leading me away. The last of my clothes gone, I stand naked before you.**

Hands running down, then back up the length of your arms, they come to rest upon your shoulders. I guide you to recline on the chaise near my bed. A moment you must wait as I divest myself of cloth and stitch; I wish to be as close to you as I am able. Your eyes follow every article as it is removed, as if each is a revelation. I slide in aside your body, heat radiating from you in a way that I am drawn to beyond my control. My arm closest to you behind your waist, as my other hand slowly and softly caresses the long muscle of your thigh. So open to me; so ready. Beautifully so, in spite of your nerves.

**Your hands are calming, but already I feel my breath is quickening. I let my head fall back, a soft sigh on my lips as your fingers trail down my body. Your touch inspires me to relax, to let go, in a way I am unaccustomed to. I wonder, as a passing thought, if you would kiss me if I asked. But the words are gone, vanished, lost behind another sigh. Tension flows from my limbs. I look down to watch you. My thighs part, so willingly, under your careful touch.**

I follow the language of your body, and lean over to kiss your parted lips, my hands settling in place. Along your ribcage as I feel sharp intakes of air working it apart, together. The other, to slide firmly along the strong, lean muscle that leads to the place where I can give you unimaginable pleasure. You’re so receptive to me, Will. I feel your breath regulate as my slickened fingers trace your heat, and my lips press against your pulse. I enter you so slowly, and it is an experience of the divine; or as close as we might ever come.

**I know your lips must feel the thundering of my heart as your fingers press against me. My body opens to you without a second thought. You break the kiss and I rest my head against your shoulder, sighing softly. The brandy still warms me, the fire as well - but your hands are infinitely more satisfying across my skin. Stretching slowly in your arms, I let my eyes close briefly, focusing on the increasing pleasure that moves through me.**

Fingers stilled at first; then focused pressure that builds into small circular movements. You open and yield, yet also rhythmically contract. Try to keep watching, Will, as I do. Your arousal builds so gradually. It is beautifully slow, by degrees. A contradiction, perhaps, as the excitement you bear shows, the more you relax into this. Your body presses into mine, hand around my back, holding on to me. Fingers splayed against my skin. I feel the heat that you describe, sharing in its intensity.

**I hold tightly to you, wanting the solid press of your body against mine - fearing that I’ll drift away without it. But you tell me to open my eyes, and so I do, looking down at myself in astonishment. My arousal, heavy against my thigh, pulses each time your fingers open me. Every movement of your hand, I find myself tensing with anticipation, only to be calmed again, as you pull me deeper into sensation. I let my head fall back, searching out your gaze.**

Watching you and feeling you…I cannot decide which is more beautiful. Your eyes are wide, blown with lust and a deepness, almost bordering on confusion. They focus on me, and travel back to view your own pulsing length. We watch together as you surge, growing ever harder. And how you feel; a glorious heat, opening to me, as I stroke that place inside of you which makes your cock so very wet. Your hips begin to thrust, just incrementally, seeking more. All the sweeter for your need for this, which you did not know you needed, until I gave it to you.

**I can no longer stay quiet. I hear myself calling out for you - my need and desire so plainly visible, as open to you as my body. Your name is on my lips when it becomes too difficult to breathe. My desire rises like fever. I rest my forehead against your shoulder for a moment, trying to calm myself.**

You need say nothing more than my name, or nothing at all. You need only feel, and focus on the heat building inside of you. Nothing else exists in the world at this moment, save the feeling of my hand on your skin, my body against yours, and the sweet, unbearable pressure that rises inexorably towards release. Let it consume you.

**I am being pulled toward the edge, unable to stop what’s been started. Your hands against me, inside me, I can’t bear it any longer. I look in your eyes, a final time. It’s beyond me - no words can describe what I feel. My body tenses. I stare down at myself, hardly able to comprehend what I see. The insistent press of your fingers, and I'm spilling, untouched. Over my stomach. My thighs. My own voice, in the distance, is nothing but breathless desire. I let myself go.**

Watching you, feeling you, it is almost as if I have experienced this as you do. I share in it; every small movement of your hips, all the heat and throbbing tightness around my fingers so deep inside of you…The parting of your lips and your endless, breathless moans. I memorize and keep it all. This gift you have bestowed upon me, burning in my mind. Rest your head on my shoulder once again. I press a kiss to your temple, warm and living blood under my lips. The salt and sweet of fevered skin. Even as you have surrendered, I am taken, completely.

**Author's Note:**

> The Hannigram Project is a smutty Hannibal and Will exchange between [Dark Dreams of Hannigram](http://darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com/) and [Conscious Darkness](http://consciousdarkness.tumblr.com/). This is the third part; each part can be tracked on tumblr using the tag [thehannigramproject](http://darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com/tagged/thehannigramproject); Part Four will begin soon, and will have the tag "thehannigramproject round 4".


End file.
